


(setidaknya) aku di sini

by rasyalleva



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: At Least It Should Be Horror, Gen, Horror, ff ini tidak layak ikut event baik secara teknis maupun nonteknis
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Kau sudah mati dan kita masih di sini, berperang, berlari.





	(setidaknya) aku di sini

**Author's Note:**

> Aldnoah Zero (c) Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**O** rang bilang—dan percaya—kalau hantu itu tidak ada.

 **K** etika Inaho bangun tiba-tiba di waktu malam dengan napas terengah, kalimat itulah yang ada di kepalanya, pun kalimat itu pula yang ingin ia percaya. Setelah mengulang dan mengulang lagi, Inaho bangkit, mengambil segelas air untuk menenangkan pikiran—entah apakah benar-benar manjur atau tidak, sepenuhnya ia serahkan pada otak bagian penyetelan sugesti. Diteguknya sampai habis, matanya lurus menatap dinding di hadapan, pada kalender dan tanggal yang dilingkar. Oh; 31 Oktober. Halloween, ya, kalau tidak salah? Iya, benar. Yah, bodoh amat sih, ya.

 **I** naho meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja, berbalik, memandangi teman-temannya yang terlelap. Takada yang tampaknya ingat kalau sekarang malam Halloween, lagi pula, bodoh amat sih, ya(2)—duh, kan, ia sendiri sudah bilang. Inaho menarik napas dan tiba-tiba ada kilas balik yang tayang begitu cepat seperti kilat, terjadi di dalam kepalanya tapi terasa begitu nyata; bayang raut muka seseorang, menggenggam tangannya erat, begitu erat hingga seperti tidak ingin dilepas _yang sebenarnya memang jangan sampai dilepas_ , _Bodoh._ Kalau sedang tidak dalam keadaan begini, orang itulah yang takkan membiarkan mereka tidur sepanjang malam, membawa permen banyak-banyak, dan menyediakan kostum segala.

 **S** eperti apa kehidupan selanjutnya, hai, Kawan? Inaho rasanya ingin bertanya kalau mereka bisa bertemu. Halloween itu peringatan untuk mengenang orang yang sudah mati, katamu, 'kan? Kau sudah mati dan kita masih di sini, berperang, berlari. Kita berlari karena kita takut mati, tapi apakah segala pengorbanan yang telah kita lakukan itu sepadan dengan ngerinya kematian? Haha, lucunya, Kawan, hanya kau yang punya jawaban.

 **U** ntuk apa kita berperang? Pertanyaan yang begitu ironis karena bahkan gaungnya masih terdengar selama perang berlangsung, bahkan oleh mereka yang berpartisipasi dalam perang itu sendiri. Inaho berjalan menuju dipan yang disediakan untuknya; ia bukan ahlinya mengeksekusi pertanyaan filosofis. Seandainya saja kawannya itu ada …, ah, sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan itu hari ini? Digelengkannya kepala kuat-kuat. Inaho mengontrol emosinya agar tenang terkendali, mencoba untuk menerima realitas, saat melihat sepucuk surat di atas meja. Sejak kapan?

 **K** ertas selembar yang ada di dalam surat itu; Inaho membukanya, entah kenapa, padahal ia tidak hobi menggeledah barang yang bukan kepunyaan sendiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang—bahkan, tanpa berpikir _apa pun_. Kalimat di dalam kertas itu bukanlah surat takresmi biasa, bukan dimulai dari menanyakan kabar, menyampaikan maksud, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, seperti format yang diajarkan di sekolah. Melainkan sebaris kalimat: _Aku di sini, Inaho._ Oh—dan ada sebuah permen ternyata. Untuknya.

 **E** ntah apakah “orang” yang dimaksud di kalimat pertama itu berlaku untuk Inaho atau tidak.

**Author's Note:**

> ... iya, saya baru tahu kalau minimal seribu kata. beribu maaf rasanya tidak pantas saya ucapkan karena saya sendirinya udah telat 64 menit, TAPI SAYA MINTA MAAF HIKS QAQ mohon maklumi saya pands QAQ /sujud
> 
> btw terima kasiiiih sudah membaca! ;v;  
> daaan, iya, itu huruf di awal paragraf mengeja sebuah nama ;v;)7


End file.
